Sasuko y Hinata
by Methy
Summary: Y entonces Sasuko supo que algo había cambiado cuando Hinata le sonrió de esa manera. /U.A. SasuHina Yuri.
1. De Sasuko para Hinata

**Sasuko y Hinata**

–Diálogo– Conversaciones.

 _._

 **Capítulo I.- De Sasuko para Hinata.**

 _._

.

Sasuko siempre fue muy inteligente. Por eso, a sus cortos seis años de edad cuando su amiga de toda la vida, Hinata, le había sonreído con la sonrisa más hermosa que ella jamás hubiera visto, supo que algo había cambiado en ella. No era normal que con un simple gesto como ese se sintiera en las nubes, que su corazón latiera con más fuerza y que sus manos picaran con el deseo de tocar a su amiga.

No es que Hinata nunca antes le hubiera sonreído. ¡Vamos! Que prácticamente se conocían desde que sus madres las estaban esperando en sus abultados vientres. Sus madres, amigas de toda la vida, se habían encargado de mantener en constante contacto a sus familias. Por ello Hinata y Sasuko habían compartido casi como hermanas cada momento de sus infancias: los primeros pasos, las primeras palabras, el primer tropiezo, el primer baño, la primera amistad.

Hinata se caracterizaba por ser diminuta en comparación al resto de las niñas de su edad, su cabello de un hermoso color índigo, sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas, sus grandes ojos de un lila plateado y sobre todo por ser tímida en exceso. Tartamudeaba con facilidad ante cualquiera, incluso frente a sus padres. Pero había alguien con quien aprendió a no hacerlo y esa persona era su mejor amiga Sasuko.

Sasuko, por otro lado, era de estatura normal, de ojos y cabello color negro, piel blanca y personalidad fuerte. No se intimidaba con nada ni con nadie. Su padre solía decir que al crecer esa niña iba a ser una enorme piedra en su zapato. Y es que a su corta edad y dada su personalidad ya se podían bosquejar ideas de lo rebelde que sería en un futuro. Sumado a lo anterior, había que señalar que la chica en cuestión siempre fue la más popular en donde fuese puesto que además de linda era la más inteligente, siempre la primera.

Ambas solían bañarse juntas, dormir juntas e incluso ir al baño juntas (claro que una se quedaba afuera esperando a la otra). Conocían a la perfección las mañas, gustos y sueños de la otra. Cuando Hinata tenía miedo era Sasuko la primera en sostener su mano y acariciársela para hacerle entender que todo estaría bien. Cuando Sasuko estaba muy molesta por algo, Hinata solía sentarse a su lado en silencio haciéndole compañía pues sabía que cuando la pelinegra se molestaba aunque decía querer estar sola, la verdad era que solo necesitaba de una compañía silenciosa.

Cuando entraron al jardín, lo hicieron juntas y al mismo sitio. Sasuko rápidamente captó la atención de todos, mientras que Hinata se quedaba atrás observando cómo su amiga era rodeada por niñas y niños que no hacían más que alabarla. Fue en ese lugar que conocieron a Uzumaki Naruko, uno niña rubia de unos lindos ojos azules que más que encantada con la llegada de Sasuko a la clase, parecía indignada ante de la idea de que una "aparecida" (esa había sido la palabra que había utilizado por primera vez para referirse a la pelinegra) llegara y se robara la atención de todos así sin más.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que finalmente de rivalidad entre la pelinegra y la rubia, llegaran a formar una especie de amistad en la que estaban incluidos los insultos. Sasuko y Naruko comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntas (dado que la rubia no se le despegaba un segundo) por lo que la ojinegra se vio en la obligación de presentarle a Hinata.

Entonces, las tres comenzaron a pasar sus horas libres juntas. Naruko notó de inmediato que Hinata y Sasuko no se parecían en nada, eran muy diferentes. Era como si la pelinegra fuera un cubo de hielo y la peliíndigo la nube más blanda y esponjosa. Aunque con las dudas de cómo es que ambas chicas lograban congeniar tan bien, Naruko entendió sin darle muchas vueltas que Hinata era muy importante para Sasuko.

Y es que era obvio, la sobreprotegía de todo y todos. Naruko podía ser una chica alocada y despistada hasta cierto punto, pero fue inevitable que no notara cuánto cuidaba Sasuko de Hinata. Si la Hyuga se caía, Sasuko en un parpadeo llegaba a su lado cobijándola y preguntándole si se había lastimado.

Si la peliíndigo perdía algún objeto, la ojinegra daba vuelta el salón de clases e incluso revisaba bolsos de forma descarada para encontrar el objeto perdido.

Si la ojiblanca olvidaba su colación, Sasuko dejaba de comer por darle la suya a Hinata.

Naruko vio todo esto y mucho más, pero nunca dijo nada. Para ella solo eran unas chicas que criadas como hermanas eran muy unidas. Eran cosas que ella no podía entender se dijo, después de todo era hija única.

Hasta ese punto Sasuko veía a Hinata como buena amiga, una hermana que jamás la hostigaba con preguntas innecesarias, que respetaba su espacio y entendía sus silencios, que compartía gustos e inquietudes y que por sobre todo parecía mirarla de la misma forma y no como algo más, como sí lo hacían otras niñas y niños.

Pero…

Para el que fue el cumpleaños número seis de Hinata, Sasuko decidió regalarle algo que sabía sería significativo para la Hyuga. Había ahorrado dinero de la muy buena mesada que su padre había comenzado a darle para enseñarle en valor del dinero y estaba segura que con eso podría comprarle un presente que seguro la ojiblanca adoraría.

Pidió a su madre la llevara de compras. Mikoto enternecida accedió de inmediato.

Estuvieron toda una tarde recorriendo más de un centro comercial de la zona. Uchiha Mikoto no sabía si sentirse orgullosa de lo detallista que era su hija o hastiada ante el hecho de saber que de tan exigente que era la había hecho caminar más de lo que tenía presupuestado ese día (se había puesto unos zapatos de tacón alto).

Por otro lado Sasuko estaba enojada. ¿Cómo era posible que entre tanta tienda no existiera el regalo perfecto para su amiga? ¿Para qué diablos había tanta tienda si en ellas no había nada útil? (Había comenzado a incluir la palabra "diablos" a todo luego de escucharla de su primo Shisui).

Resignada ante la idea de no comprar nada le dijo a su madre se retiraran a casa. La mayor cansada pero preocupada del rostro ahora decaído de su hija la instó a buscar un poco más. Fue entonces que vio una tienda de joyas. No era una tienda elegante para mujeres como su madre, era una especie de joyería para niñas en donde las piezas eran de plástico.

Una idea pasó por su mente y sin pensarlo mucho jaló de una confundida Mikoto que por ningún motivo pensó que su hija querría entrar a un lugar así.

.

Finalmente llegó el tan esperado día y Sasuko visiblemente nerviosa se acercó a la festejada que como siempre la recibió con una tímida sonrisa.

–H-Hinata –jamás antes en la vida había tartamudeado–, feliz cumpleaños.

De sopetón extendió ambos brazos con los que sostenía una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo con una cinta. Tan nerviosa estaba que hasta sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos voltearon hacia otro lado eludiendo la mirada sorprendida de la otra chica.

Hinata, por otro lado, estaba gratamente sorprendida. Cierto que minutos antes ya había recibido el regalo de su tía Mikoto en conjunto con su esposo, Fugaku. Además, Itachi-nissan también le había dado el suyo, pero no esperaba recibir uno de Sasuko. Por lo que al verla entregarle el presente, aunque sorprendida en principio, sintió su rostro relajarse enternecida ante la idea de que su amiga hubiera tenido un gesto así con ella.

–A-arigato, Sasuko –tomó con suavidad el paquete. Iba a dejarlo con el resto para abrirlo más tarde.

–Ábrelo –demandó casi ofendida la pelinegra. Ni de broma iba a permitir que la hiciera esperar con los nervios que se cargaba, ¿le gustaría su regalo?

–¡H-hai!

Cuando Hinata lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron en evidente sorpresa…

–Cuando… cuando fuimos a la playa perdiste una parecida a esa, lloraste mucho y sé que fue porque era importante para ti –se explicaba mirando los pies de la ojiblanca–. Busqué los diseños más semejantes para armar una similar y también es de la buena suerte, pero si no te gusta…

Entonces vio con horror como Hinata comenzaba a llorar. Se sintió fatal, iba a quitarle la caja y largarse de ahí.

Hinata sintió un mar de emociones invadirla de pies a cabeza. Lo que Sasuko le había regalado era una pulsera que se parecía a una que su abuela materna le había regalado dos años atrás antes de fallecer. Por ser tan distraída la había perdido incluso cuando su abuela le había dicho que era de la buena suerte. Entonces, al ver que Sasuko había tenido tal detalle no pudo evitar llorar y sentir como su corazón se llenaba de alegría…

–Sasuko, arigato.

Sasuko se le quedó viendo como si Hinata fuera lo único en ese momento. Su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, un intenso rubor en sus pómulos y una hermosa sonrisa. Su corazón latió con fuerza y de forma descontrolada, pensó que todos podrían oírlo. Sus mejillas teñidas de un tierno rojo, sus manos temblando ante el deseo de querer abrazar a la Hyuga y sus ojos deleitándose ante la imagen.

Sasuko supo que ese día algo había cambiado dentro de ella.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Esto será breve, tres o cuatro capítulos. No tendrán que esperar mucho dado que ya estoy trabajando en los otros (llevo otros dos adelantados pero aún no decido de extender esto a cuatro o dejarlo en tres). Además, estoy trabajando en otros shot que en cuanto termine publicaré. E intento rearmar uno que había escrito tiempo atrás ("Copa D"), pero me ha costado horrores recordar el cómo iba.

En fin. Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer. Y tengan compasión que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo que no sea hetero xD

P.D. No me sale la opción "Sasuko", ¿no existe?


	2. Separadas

**Sasuko y Hinata**

–Diálogo– Conversaciones.

– _Diálogo– Recuerdos._

 **Capítulo II.- Separadas.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de aquel episodio en el cumpleaños número seis de Hinata, la familia Uchiha comenzó a notar que Sasuko parecía más alegre que… jamás en la vida. Por supuesto, Itachi fue el primero en sospechar cual era la razón, pero se guardó cualquier comentario al respecto y es que no estaba seguro de cómo abordar un tema como ese. Además, su hermana aún era una niña, no había razón para indagar más en el tema… aún.

Sasuko por otro lado estaba en el paraíso. Aún no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba con Hinata, pero sentía que cada día que pasaba con ella era como un sueño. Cualquier gesto, cualquier mirada, cualquier sonrisa que Hinata tuviera para con ella era lo mejor del mundo.

Incluso Naruko la molestaba diciéndole que algún día llegaría algún chico para llevarse a Hinata lejos. Ante el comentario, Sasuko le lanzó la más mortal de las miradas a la rubia y aunque esta última se asustó en principio no dejó que esto la amedrentara y siguió junto a ellas tan campante como siempre.

Para Hinata la situación era similar. Su amiga, casi su hermana se la pasaba pegada a ella, aguantando su falta de personalidad, torpezas e incluso sus tartamudeos que más de algún compañero molestaba, y aunque a veces se preguntaba si en algún momento la pelinegra se aburriría de ella, se reprochaba y se obligaba a pensar que en el fondo de su corazón atesoraría cada uno de los momentos vividos juntas. Pues para ella, era obvio que en algún punto eso ocurriría.

Los años transcurrieron con calma para Hinata y con rapidez para Sasuko que a la edad de once años comprendió que lo que sentía por su amiga era más de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar.

Le gustaba. Así de simple y complicado a la vez. No entendía cómo no lo había notado, pero es que siempre se veía envuelta en las sensaciones de amistad y hermandad que Hinata le profesaba. Y ahí estaba su más grande problema. Estaba segura que su adorada hermana no sentía lo mismo.

Al hacer tal descubrimiento, Sasuko supo que estaba en problemas. Jamás le había mentido a Hinata y ahora que había descubierto lo que sucedía con ella iba a ser difícil mirarla a los ojos y pretender que nada pasaba. Porque sí, Sasuko guardaría silencio con el fin de proteger aquella relación que tanta felicidad le había traído. Quizás así algún día este sentimiento desaparecería.

Aquel día, ese mismo día que Sasuko descubrió lo que sentía, Hinata fue a pasar la noche a su casa. Sus padres y los de Hinata asistirían a una conferencia fuera de la ciudad y llevarían a la hermana pequeña de la peliíndigo, Hanabi, con ellos ya que al ser tan pequeña (tenía apenas cinco años), los Hyuga sentían sería una carga para Itachi, Sasuko y Hinata que tenían que atender a clases al otro día.

Esa noche cada una se fue a la cama con pensamientos diferentes, una mentalizándose en cómo actuar a partir de ese momento y la otra deseando que la lluvia pronto acabara. Afuera llovia de forma casi torrencial y Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Los truenos y relámpagos jamás le gustaron.

De pronto algo tocó su brazo. Asustada cerró los ojos con fuerza y temió lo peor.

–Hinata, hazte a un lado.

Como resorte se sentó en la cama y vio levemente asustada a Sasuko.

–¡Sa-sasuko!

La nombrada le sonrío como solo con ella lo hacía– hazte para un lado. Aún le tienes miedo a estas cosas, ¿verdad? –Señaló en dirección a la ventana refiriéndose a los truenos y relámpagos.

Hinata bajó la vista a sus piernas y susurró– lo siento…

–Baka, no es ninguna molestia. Ahora muévete que me está dando frío.

–¡Hai!

Sasuko se acercó a Hinata pero rápidamente le dio la espalda. De por si estar ahí y en esa forma a sabiendas de sus sentimientos la perturbaban demasiado, pero lo que le aseguró que esa noche no podría dormir tranquila fue el sentir a Hinata pegarse a su espalda. No es como si la Hyuga se hubiese pegado a ella cual garrapata. Estaba segura había al menos unos cinco centímetros de distancia entre ellas, pero el calor que la ojiblanca emitía lograba llegar a sus espalda. Y eso solo lograba ponerla intranquila.

–Buenas noches, Sasuko.

–Buenas noches, Hinata.

.

Dos horas más tarde Sasuko se despertaría ante la insistente llamada del teléfono. Era recién media noche y el clima no daba tregua afuera. Estaba levantándose cuando sintió que su hermano ya estaba en el pasillo prendiendo una luz.

–¿Diga? –Su voz sonaba somnolienta–. ¡¿Qué?!

La voz alterada de su hermano la descolocó. Procedió a levantarse y a salir de su habitación.

–Itachi, ¿Qué es lo que…?

Su hermano la miró con una expresión que no pudo interpretar pero que supo de inmediato no auguraba nada bueno.

.

Los funerales de la familia Uchiha y Hyuga se realizaron dos días después. Uno junto a otro, Fugaku, Mikoto, la pequeña Hanabi, Hikari y Hiashi fueron depositados bajo tierra para descansar eternamente tras haber sufrido un grave accidente cuando el auto en el que viajaban se vio embestido por un camión de carga. El auto quedó destrozado y no hubo ningún sobreviviente.

Hinata lloraba desconsolada en brazos de su primo mayor Neji, que desde Londres viajó junto a su padre, hermano de Hiashi.

Sasuko no lloraba solo permanecía en sepulcral silencio casi escondida detrás de su hermano que tampoco lloraba. Sin embargo, el par de ojos negros con evidente marca de irritación delataba que se permitieron sentir el dolor de la perdida en algún momento.

.

Después de eso, todo cambió. Sasuko se rehusaba a salir de su habitación y cuando Hinata intentó hablar con ella, la echó. Sí, su dolor era tan grande que ni siquiera con ella quería hablar en esos momentos. Su madre, que le había entregado todo el amor del mundo, siempre tan dulce y cálida; y su padre, que aunque pocas veces demostró el mismo afecto que su madre, era su meta, su foco a seguir… ambos habían muerto.

La Hyuga la entendía, ella estaba viviendo en carne propia el mismo dolor. Por eso cuando la pelinegra la echó sin reparo de su habitación, entendió que era lo mejor. Así todo sería más fácil. Bajó las escaleras y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, escribió en una hoja arrancada de la croquera en la cual dibujaba.

Se la entregó a Itachi-nissan y le solicitó que por favor se la entregara a Sasuko. Por toda respuesta, Itachi la envolvió en un tierno abrazo. Había aprendido a querer a Hinata como si de una hermana menor se tratase. Luego, ambos se despidieron dejando a la peliíndigo un amargo sabor en la boca.

.

.

Había pasado un mes dese el accidente y dos semanas desde que Hinata había intentado hablar con ella. Se había encerrado en ella misma a tal punto que ni a su hermano había dejado entrar. La última semana él se la pasaba hablándole desde afuera por largo rato intentando en vano hacerla hablar a ella también.

Un miércoles por la mañana, cuando sintió que Itachi luego de hablarle a la puerta (como decía él refiriéndose a ella) se había ido, decidió levantarse e ir a clases. Seguro Hinata debía estar de vuelta en clases y con una pena enorme de saberla aún decaída. Recordó vagamente que ha había echado de su habitación hacia poco más de dos semanas. Se sentía mal por eso, seguro la había hecho sentir fatal, pero estaba segura que Hinata con lo comprensiva que era, la entendería.

Sin más preámbulos, se alistó y salió directo a clases.

Al llegar, lo primero que recibió fue un efusivo y dramático abrazo por parte de Naruko que le reclamaba el no responderle correros, llamadas y mensajes que le había mandado.

Pasando de largo de la rubia se dirigió al que debía ser su puesto, pero este estaba ocupado por alguien más. Naruko le explicó que tres semanas atrás había llegado la inspectora diciendo que de tres cursos iban a hacer solo dos, por lo que su salón iba a tener más estudiantes.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Naruko comenzó a presentarle a sus nuevos compañeros siendo la primera Sakura Haruno. Una chica de extravagante cabello color rosa y hermosos ojos verdes, o al menos así fue como la describió Naruko. Al mismo tiempo conoció a Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, entre otros.

Sasuko nada más bufó.

–Solo espero que llegue Hinata.

La rubia volteó a mirarla con una ceja alzada– ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Hinata-chan ya volvió?

La pelinegra la miró con el ceño muy fruncido sin comprender– ¿de qué se supone que estás hablando tú?

Naruko no supo porque, pero sintió que debía cerrar la boca. Sin embargo…– Se supone que hace dos semanas Hinata-chan se fue a vivir a Londres con su tío, ¿no?

En ese momento la expresión de genuina sorpresa de Sasuko le dejó en claro a Naruko que debió dejar la boca cerrada.

.

.

 _ **Continuará.**_

Cuatro, serán cuatro partes (creo). Este capítulo incluyó más de lo que pensé. Ya estoy trabajando en el tercero así que pronto estará publicado.

¡Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!


End file.
